


Worst Goodbyes

by WizardSandwich



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M, i also think, i think at least, the roller pairing is a kind of bc they never got together, this is short tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 03:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardSandwich/pseuds/WizardSandwich
Summary: Orion Pax doesn't even tell Sparkrunner himself.





	Worst Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> more oc fic? y e a h. this actually takes place after pits of kaon and during parts of forged in fire, both of which are being written. but canonically it's after issue 36 during the time travel arc.

Orion Pax doesn’t return with Roller.

Sparkrunner doesn’t even find out from Pax. Rather, Skids walks into the bar after closing hours, sits across the counter, and says, “Roller’s missing.”

It feels like a copout. Like Pax couldn’t be bothered to tell Sparkrunner himself. It’s a hard pill to swallow and it’s not even given from someone that Roller cared—cares—about. Granted, Skids was the only perceptive enough to understand that Sparkrunner was in love with Roller. To everyone else, Sparkrunner was simply the bartender that supplied Roller.

“Wasn’t he with all of you?” Sparkrunner asks. It comes out more a bite, more accusatory than he’d like.

Skids lifts his servos in defense, “Look—none of us know what happened to him. I’m sorry.”

Sparkrunner can feel his jaw start to tremble and the tears build. He doesn’t know what he’ll do if Roller is gone. He has his bar, but without Roller he feels there wouldn’t be a point.

Anger, hot and irrational, boils.

Sparkrunner slams a fist on the counter, “Get out.”

Skids doesn’t need another warning, just understands. “I’ll get Pax to invite you to the wake,” Skids says as he carefully slips past.

It’s only when the bar’s door closes and Sparkrunner knows he’s alone that he sobs.


End file.
